


Daddy's Boy

by Katastrophi, TheMutantHonk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is mad at his boyfriend for coming home late, again. In a fit of rage, they discover a new kink that they both share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> An RP turned story c:
> 
> we have an askblog for this story and a few others! <3 we and the characters will answer your asks, as well as do drabbles upon request! You can find that at http://capriciousstridersarecancerous.tumblr.com/ :3

Karkat Vantas lay across the bed he shared with his “boyfriend”, waiting for him to return home. He was horny and impatient. The asshole should have been home from work an hour ago, but he sent the mutant a text saying he was going to be late; which annoyed Karkat rather completely. He grumbled to himself and rolled over, staring at the clock. He said he would be home about now, so where the fuck was he?

Garret Makara walked through the front door of his town house and sighed. He was exhausted from a serial session of several meetings at the record label. Something about the decline in ‘radio rock’ and the rise of ‘hipster indie’. Good god, indecisive and sheep-mentality teenagers were going to be the death of him. The highblood loosened his tie, pulling it completely off. “Karkat? You home?”

Karkat’s ears perked up and he sat up, moving to climb off the bed before he stopped himself. No. Fuck him. He was /not/ going to give Garret the satisfaction of running up to him and showering him in love just for walking through the door. Karkat may have been horny, but he wasn’t a desperate child who needed to please. Garret could fucking come to him. So, he laid back down and rolled over, sulking at the wall.

Eventually Garret made it to the back of the house, walking to his bedroom. He was already down to his boxers and slacks, having an awful habit of stripping as he walked through the front door. “Aww, baby, why are you all sulkin’ back here like you’ve got your feelins’ a knotted up?” Climbing onto the bed and laying down, Garret swooped Karkat into his arms, makeshift spooning him.

Karkat growled and stiffened up, attempting to pull away from the highblood. This, of course, failed considering the strength of his lover, but it didn’t stop him from continuing his low growl. “I’m not fucking sulking. Now let me go.”

"You know that little pout you have turns me on, Karbaby." Garret teased the mutant, kissing down his neck softly while holding him to his chest. The older male slid his hand down, stroking Karkat’s hip slowly. "You’re so pretty when you’re feisty."

The crab’s breathing suddenly wasn’t coming as easily as it had been moments before but like hell he was going to let that show. He did his best to ignore the teasing, touches and kisses, though his eyes slid closed at the hand on his hip. He growled quietly. “Fuck off, asshole.” He stared at the wall hard, thinking of a way to insult his lover, get the point across that he was seriously upset and shouldn’t be fucking laughed at. Finally, he settled upon, “You know, you’re old enough to be my daddy.”

Garret smirked softly. The words leaving the smaller male’s lips made his bulge sheathe pulse. He ran his nails down, slipping his claws just under his lover’s pants’ waist band. He gently scritched the soft skin he found there. “Daddy? That has a nice ring to it, baby boy…” Garret’s voice was deep and sultry, whispered into Karkat’s ear as he nibbled the lobe.

The mutant shivered a bit, not having expected the comment to backfire on him as such, though he couldn’t complain just yet. The tone Garret’s voice took on went straight to his nook, causing it to throb and clench in such a way that he couldn’t even hold back the small sound when the purpleblood nipped at his ear. He wasn’t going to let it go, however, and decided to work with it. “Is that so, /Daddy/?”

Garret grinned, his eyes darkening with the lust that swirled in his stomach. “Motherfucker, I’ll have you screamin’ so loud the neighbors will call the cops… again.” The older troll lowered his head and captured the skin of his lover’s neck between his teeth. He bit the tender flesh but only enough to leave a nice red welt. Garret purred deep in his chest, lapping at the skin, soothing the pain.

Karkat whined and his eyes slid closed, his back arching into the highblood. The promises humiliated yet delighted him greatly, causing him to blush at the memory of the first time. A quiet gasp escaped him, making him elicit a small moan. “Daddy….” he whined, tilting his head to the side in invitation.

Garret lowered his mouth again, only to laugh against the skin and sit up. He grabbed at Karkat’s hips and lifted him up just a bit. “You gotta get out of these clothes.” He unbuttoned Karkat’s pants, shrugging them off of his gorgeous little hips. “You’re so beautiful baby boy, no sense in hidin’ it under all this fabric.”

Karkat began to tug his shirt up eagerly, before remembering that he was supposed to be mad. He sat up, crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend, doing his best to look angry, despite sitting on the bed in only his sweater. “Who the fuck said you even deserve to look at me right now?”

"Aww baby," Garret pet at his little lover’s hip slightly. "Why’er you mad? I told ya I had a meeting." He let go of Karkat’s legs and nuzzled his nose against his hipbone slowly. The older male started licking and nipping at Karkat’s hip, wanting to show he was sorry. "How about I make it up to you, babyboy?" he curled his tongue playfully, getting his thought process across. "Ya know, how only your daddy can."

“I don’t care if you told me,” Karkat muttered, looking away. He hated the way his face was getting warmer and it was getting harder to think, to focus on being mad. Then again, he should have known his boyfriend would react as such. He squirmed beneath Garret’s tongue and stared right between those long horns. “You’re a horny old bastard, you know,” he grumbled, a hint of a moan to his statement.

Garret smirked softly, wiggling his head to insinuate his actual horns. “Have been since I was a grub, baby boy.” The troll leaned in a bit, lifting Karkat’s sweater as he kissed and laved at his beautiful stomach. “I’ll make you feel so damn good baby, to make up for comin’ in late.” He didn’t even really care about his own release. Good daddies always take care of their baby boys.

Karkat contemplated this a moment before sighing dramatically and giving in, his decision influenced heavily by the lips dancing across his stomach. “Fiiiine,” he grumbled, before adding a muffled “asshole” to the end of it, intending the insult to be heard despite the hushed tones. He did his best to suppress a pleased smirk. He /was/ getting was he really wanted, after all. “You always get your way with me, you stupid old bulgeleak.”

Garret smirked and nipped the flesh of Karkat’s abdomen. “I aim to motherfuckin’ please, baby boy.” He pulled his lover’s sweater off and kissed his lips fleetingly. “I love you, Karkitty.” The highblooded adult ran his fingers between Karkat’s legs, teasing at the younger male’s sweet little nook.

Karkat mewled quietly and laid back down, a scowl reflexively forming on his face. He opened his mouth to snap at him about calling him that again, before a thought occurred to him. He formed his expression into what he hoped was something innocent, something sweet, peering at his lover through his eyelashes. “I love you too, Daddy…” With that he spread his legs farther, inviting Garret to dive right in.

Garret grinned, licking at his bottom lip. A purr built up in his chest, his fingers strumming up to tease at Karkat’s bulge sheathe. “Mmn, such a good baby boy.” His grinned, his fingers moving to where they could enter his darling little mutant’s nook. He gently pushed in, grabbing at Karkat’s hip with his other hand.

The feeling of skilled familiar fingers sliding inside him made the little mutant groan and spread his legs wider. His hips tried to buck upward, but the indigo’s hand held him in place. Combined with the rubbing from seconds previous, the stimulation inside his nook caused Karkat’s sheath to slip open, a small bit of his cherry bulge peeking out. “Fu-fuck, Ga- nnng, Daddy….” The little crab gasped, quickly fixing his slip.

Garret purred, licking at his bottom lip. His little kitten was always so beautiful like this. He twisted the two fingers inside of Karkat, curling upwards. “Mhnm, I like it when you call me that, baby.” He shifted, kissing at Karkat’s stomach again. He knew the right spots to get his little boy to become a sobbing mess, but he just loved to tease him.

Karkat whimpered quietly, a hand moving down to coax his bulge out the rest of the way. Everything was so good, and they’d really only just begun. “Daddy, make me feel good,” he whispered, wriggling his lips just /so/, gasping out a pleased sound. What he /wanted/ to do was buck his hips, jerk them up and down to ride his Daddy’s fingers, but the movements were restricted just by that one hand holding his hips down, as if Garret were teasing him, knowing exactly what he needed and not allowing it. “Don’t tease me, Daddy,” he whined, still squirming and fisting his bulge.

Garret grinned and lapped at his little lover’s seizing little stomach. He bit at the tender flesh just enough to leave a hickey, enjoying the taste and the way Karkat literally radiated heat. “Nhm, so good baby boy.” The elder male moved to kiss his lower navel and worked slowly, eventually lovingly lapping at the base of Karkat’s bulge.

Karkat leaned up, watching every movement Garret made, squirming impatiently. He licked his lips and fisted the sheet beneath them, gathering it up delicately so as not to tear them with his claws. Watching that long tongue built up his anticipation; then again, everything Garret did worked him up. He reached down when that tongue met more sensitive areas and gripped the indigo’s left horn. “Daddy,” he whined, trying to pull his mouth downward.

A snarl ripped from the indigo blood’s throat at the contact with his horn. He grabbed at Karkat’s hips, his fingers pressed just hard enough into the taut flesh to leave little crescent shapes. He made sure the little Cancer couldn’t move more than a wiggle before he leaned down and licked slow bold strips across the mutant’s cherry red nook. The male tasted so sweet but he just couldn’t give in yet…he wanted to hear that beautiful voice beg.

Karkat would swear that the snarl that left his lover’s mouth made his nook even wetter, and he moaned loudly at the fingers digging into his flesh. He didn’t let go of the horn, though, and instead he used his other hand to grip the remaining horn. The mutant whimpered loudly, desperately needing to buck his hips up but being unable to. “Daddy! Fuck, more, /please/!” He pushed at Garret’s horns uselessly.

The highblood grinned, a shudder ripping through his shoulders at the feeling of Karkat pulling and carressing wantonly at his horns. The sensitive keratin made his own bulge sheathe quiver but he ignored it to worry about his little lover. The crab’s moans made the Capricorn relent, dipping further down and fully lapping at Karkat’s dripping nook, the tip of his tongue parting the folds to taste his lover’s insides.

The wet penetration made Karkat jerk, squeezing the seagoat horns tightly. He whimpered, wanting nothing more than to rut his hips and ride Garret’s face, but the tight grip he had on him prevented it. He spread his legs out further and whined pathetically. “More, you teasing bulge kiss!” he snapped, forgetting his role temporarily and pressing his nails just so against the hornbeds.

Feeling mercy for his little crab, Garret let up the pressure of one of his hands. He gently gripped the younger male’s writhing bulge, stroking it languidly as he slowly pressed his tongue deeper inside his little lover. The experienced male made sure to breathe through his nose, letting his grip on his hip loosen that much more. He wanted Karkat to move, giving him the option to ride his face like Garret knew he wanted to.

Karkat felt the pressure ease and took advantage of it immediately, bucking his hips against his daddy’s mouth. His wet nook glided against his tongue easily, making it all the more easier to get the friction he needed. His grip on the long horns tightened and he stroked them as he moaned. “Daddy…!”

Garret purred, exaggerating the movement of his lips. The younger male was so easy to tease and please. The older male stroked up, uncurling the tentacle in his hand. He let his lover’s bulge wrap around his hand and he continued his process of trying to get his baby boy off. Garret flicked his typically long highblood tongue against his Cancer’s molten inner walls.

The mutant trilled, jerking his hips faster. He was trembling, his fingers tangling in Garret’s long mane. “Daddy, fuck, please…!” He arched his pelvis up harder, applying more pressure. “Please, please please let me cum!” He whined loudly, tightening his grip and squeezing his eyes shut. “Daddy!”

Garret almost couldn’t believe how desperate his little one was. He pulled Karkat closer by his hips, moving his mouth away from his nook. Not even bothering with wiping his mouth, the purple blood started licking and suckling at the curled tip of the inflamed red tentacle. With a bit of practiced skill, the highblood took more of the gently moving bulge into his mouth without gagging, two of his fingers replacing his tongue in the little male’s nook.

Karkat shocked himself with the volume of his own moans. He squeezed the horns he fisted tightly, momentarily thankful the keratin was sturdy enough for the things he did to the long horns, but that thought was gone in seconds, the mutant paying more attention to the mouth around his bulge. He continued to rut, pistoning his hips against that wonderful mouth, both riding his lover’s fingers and fucking his face at the same time. His whole body tensed, freezing all but his rocking hips, and suddenly he was keening loudly, pressing himself hard against the highblood’s mouth and fingers. He rode his orgasm out with closed eyes and broken trills and mewls of “Daddy!”

The highblood grinned as much as he could around the slowly retracting bulge in his mouth. He continued to bob his head, making sure he let his baby boy ride out that body shaking orgasm he seemed to produce. The sticky mess over his fingers felt warm, almost too warm, but it was his reward for being such a good daddy. Eventually, Garret pulled away from his trembling lover, slowly lapping at his hand. “Mhn,” Once he successfully cleaned his fingers, he purred. “You taste so motherfuckin’ sweet baby. A daddy could get used to this.”

Karkat forced his fingers to relax their grips and let them drop from his lover’s horns to the bedding and he managed to crack his eyes open to stare at Garret. He attempted a scowl, but truthfully couldn’t muster even the tiniest one up, too pleased with everything to really need it. He watched Garret licking the cherry red from his fingers and felt his face heat up, staring at the red that also dripped from his lips and smeared across his cheek and chin. “You’re a messy eater,” he commented with a smirk. “It sets a fucking bad example, Daddy.”


End file.
